


Aftershocks

by arobynsung



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Character of Color, Episode Related, F/M, Female Character of Color, POV Female Character, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ria's had a shit day. She deserves a little easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershocks

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Honey (2x04).

Ria stretched herself out on the chair, legs extended in front of her, head as far back as it could comfortably go, a hand around a glass of Lightman’s best scotch. Movement from the corner of her eye shattered her momentary peace and she raised her head slightly.

“Hey.”

Ria straightened up at the sight of Agent Ben Reynolds leaning against the doorframe. “Hey. What’s up?”

Ben nodded in greeting, “Not much. Just finalizing some details from the case. Saw you through the doorway as I walked by, thought I’d drop by see how you were doing.”

Ria smiled, thinking of Ben’s calming presence throughout the day’s ordeal. “I’m dealing.” She picked up her glass, a wry smile on her face as she toasted him, “I’ve got alcohol. Off the clock?” She offered.

Ben hesitated but walked further into the room and took the seat opposite her. She felt his eyes on him as she poured more of the scotch into the glass before sliding it towards him.

He took the glass with a nod of thanks and she leaned back into her seat, head tilted back slightly, eyes low, watching him. She’d learned long ago that it distracted her, watching people. Their little ticks, or micro-expressions as she’d come to learn, had given her an escape in the worst parts of her life. It’d been a while since she’d felt fear like she did today- abject helplessness. She didn’t like it.

Ben’s jaw tensed before he spoke next, “Single malt. Impressive.” That wasn’t what he was going to say; she let it pass.

“What, because I’m a woman?”

She crossed her legs, taking care to  accidentally brush his as she did so. She wasn’t one to be so obvious but she’d just had a shit day. She deserved easy. She needed easy.

Ben smiled, he’d read her in his own way too. “No, because you had the spine to lift it from Lightman’s private stash.” He paused, “I am, of course, assuming it’s Lightman’s and you don’t normally keep alcohol at your desk.”

Ria hummed, noncommittal. She refused the glass when he offered it back to her, “Already had enough, I think. Been here for a while.” He nodded again and took another drink, savoring it before placing the glass back on the desk.

She stood up slowly and walked to the door, shutting it before leaning against it as she carefully toed off her heels. She turned and walked back, stopping just behind the FBI agent. Letting liquid courage win out, she wheeled his chair around to have him face her and rested a knee right between his thighs.

“Torres,” He began before she shushed him with a soft but insistent kiss.

“Ria.” She whispered against his lips leaning in again for a deeper kiss letting the weight of her wheel the chair right up against the desk.

Ben’s hands went around her in a reflexive motion turned desirous as she moved her hands down his shoulders and chest, and he said her name, low in his throat. His arms tightened around her and he moaned when she parted her lips, allowing him access. She eased herself onto his lap, both feet off the ground now, and ground down slightly as she pressed their bodies even tighter together as the kiss grew headier. Pausing for a breath, Ria leaned back slightly, their faces teasingly close, her hands travelling even further down Ben's chest to catch at his belt. He felt that, and with the gasp that was obviously from sharp want, was the conflict in his eyes; she sighed, before leaning back some more, giving their bodies space.

“Ria,” he began but she cut him off again.

“Fine.” She placed a foot back on the floor, frustrated and a bit annoyed, “We’ll finish this tomorrow,” She put a finger to his lips, “When you’ve got no more excuses, Agent Reynolds,” and she smirked as his breath hitched and his nostrils flared at his official title.

Ria smiled cheekily at him, before getting off his lap entirely, hands lingering on his shoulders for more time than was needed for balance. He said nothing as she leaned down to kiss him again, returning the kiss earnestly. She smiled at him again, this time indulgent before turning around and heading for her office sofa. She flopped down onto the cushions, stretching herself out as best she could, letting herself feel the fatigue take over. She let it win and the sound of Ben’s sigh and the glass clinking against her desk followed her into welcome sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what happened to Karl Dupree since Season 1. We didn't know if he made it out of the hospital or where the relationship went so I'm going with a single Torres for Season 2.


End file.
